<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP AU Ideas by Amazable01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067242">Dream SMP AU Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01'>Amazable01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel free to snatch to write or draw, just please give credit if you do, and link it so I can enjoy your creations!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dream SMP Monster High AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monster High AU, but not with the official characters of Monster High:</p>
<ul>
<li>Phil is a harpy</li>
<li>Wilbur is a Phantom (not a ghost cause music)</li>
<li>Techno is a minotaur</li>
<li>Tommy is a human</li>
<li>Niki is a merfolk</li>
<li>Tubbo is a plant monster</li>
<li>Dream is an invisible</li>
<li>Ranboo is a simulacrum</li>
<li>George is a vampire</li>
<li>Sapnap is an elemental</li>
<li>Sam is a Robot</li>
<li>Foolish is a hybrid merfolk and deity</li>
<li>Anyone else is free game, tbh, and if you want to, these can be changed as you see fit. I just used the official monster high species for this one</li>
</ul>
<p>Basically, the idea is that Tommy is a rare human who was a child of two monster parents. When they died, a council of monsters tried to figure out what to do with him. Phil ended up taking him in, because the alternative would be shoving this little kid into the human world, and he literally wouldn't be able to adjust there. He wouldn't understand, and he could endanger the world of monsters.</p>
<p>Wilbur and Techno are Phil's other adopted sons, and the little family is together.</p>
<p>Tommy grows up, and eventually goes to Monster High where he feels like he doesn't fit in. He joins up with Tubbo and Ranboo and together they find out how to help Tommy stand out and be himself.</p>
<p>A cool plot point could be that Tommy is some kind of monster under the surface, and it's only revealed at a crucial point in the plot or something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cornelius AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cornelius AU:</p>
<p>Cornelius leaves to go on a trip the night before the village goes mad, and returns to find everyone but Jack and Bob has been brutally murdered.</p>
<p>Cornelius can't comprehend the fact that his partner (Catt) and their adopted child (Robin) were killed, so he decides to find a way to bring them back by any means necessary. He curses Bob and Jack with an immortality curse (the three lives), and looks for the secret to reviving the dead.</p>
<p>He soon learns of a way to infuse a living soul into puppet-like bodies, and he goes around collecting whatever souls he can find, imbuing them into the bodies he makes. Some died more recently, others died further in the past, but only those with strong souls were able to be saved (The reason there are so many people from the masquerade is because their souls were VERY strong and were kinda just trapped there until Cornelius collected them).</p>
<p>Cornelius changes his name to Dream so people won't be as suspicious and he brings back the souls as new people with new memories, plus he makes some completely new people so they can have friends and so it's not as noticable, as it's not exactly a good thing. He tries his best to make a new world for these people, but grows power-hungry and angry that the things he used to know are completely gone.</p>
<p>He also blames Karl for not helping Corpse or Robin live (Karl wanted them to survive and tried to care for Robin after Catt had passed, but Dream doesn't know that), and tries to make his life a living hell because of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Characters and who they are:</p>
<ul>
<li>Dream- Cornelius</li>
<li>Karl- Karl</li>
<li>Tubbo- Robin
<ul>
<li>Is unable to access his past life</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ponk- Jack
<ul>
<li>He can access some of his past life, but not much</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Sapnap- James
<ul>
<li>Loves Karl, but has very little connection to his past life beyond that</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ranboo- Ranbutler
<ul>
<li>Is very subdued, anxious, and eager to please, but has no real connection to his past life</li>
<li>Enderwalk could be the Ranbutler state? It's up to you</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>BadBoyHalo- Lord Sebastian
<ul>
<li>Has no connection to his past life</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Fundy- Oliver
<ul>
<li>Has no connection to his past life</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Quackity- Jack Kanoff
<ul>
<li>Is a rebellious boy who flirts a lot, but no other connection</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Technoblade- Sheriff Sherman Thompson
<ul>
<li>He gets his fighting skills and everything, and the want to fight for the good of others, but no other connection to his past life</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Lore stuff and worldbuilding:</p>
<ul>
<li>Anyone not on the above list isn't a revived soul, and are more like NPCs (ish)
<ul>
<li>Tommy is a bit different, cause he's soul-less but he's able to make decisions beyond Dream's powers, unlike others</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Revived people don't remember their past life unless they're forced to or reminded of it
<ul>
<li>It's not a fun experience. Think Tommy's revival levels of not a fun experience</li>
<li>Once they remember, both characters are basically fused</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Dream is not aware of Tubbo being Robin for a while, and once he does learn, he's as obsessed with Tubbo as he is with Tommy</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like this one a lot lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FNAF AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FNAF AU (Does not use Freddy's characters):</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically, Tubbo has gone to this establishment called the Sleepy Bois Family Diner since he was little. It's a little pub, but it has animatronic characters who perform various tricks and talents.</p>
<p>When Tubbo is old enough, he offers to become the nightguard, and he spends a night there. The Tommy animatronic gets into his office, recognizes Tubbo, and offers to help him explore overnight. The four remember him, and remember watching him grow up, and he's welcomed into their family with open arms.</p>
<p>Eventually, Tubbo learns of the plot by the animatronic family to keep him with them forever, and he has to escape before he too falls victim to the restaurant.</p>
<ul>
<li>Tubbo- Nightguard
<ul>
<li>Loves the animatronics</li>
<li>Good friends with Tommy</li>
<li>Cares about the restaurant and its image</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Phil- Animatronic
<ul>
<li>The "Dad" of the family</li>
<li>Cares about all his boys
<ul>
<li>This includes Tubbo</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Most stable out of the four
<ul>
<li>His soul is content with being with his boys and helping others</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Usually performs sparring with Techno and storytimes</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Techno- Animatronic
<ul>
<li>Wilbur's "twin"</li>
<li>Cares about his family, but not as much for Tubbo
<ul>
<li>Comes around near the end</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Is a little unstable, but not badly
<ul>
<li>He once got a kid pretty bad with his weapon, but it thankfully wasn't a real sword</li>
<li>His soul is conflicted about being trapped</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Spars with Phil or a staff member</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Wilbur- Animatronic
<ul>
<li>Techno's "twin"</li>
<li>Who he cares about differs, but he has a soft spot for Tommy and Tubbo most of the time.</li>
<li>VERY unstable
<ul>
<li>Has had to be removed for "bug fixes" about 45 separate times</li>
<li>His soul refuses to rest</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Sings and reads</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tommy- Animatronic
<ul>
<li>The "youngest"</li>
<li>He cares about his family and Tubbo, but mostly Tubbo.</li>
<li>Very stable
<ul>
<li>His soul has accepted being in the animatronic, he just wants friends</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Is more of a babysitter, but he sometimes joins Wilbur in songs or stories</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ranboo- Tubbo's coworker
<ul>
<li>Works the day shift
<ul>
<li>Worked the night shift up until Tubbo took it</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Is worried for Tubbo's safety</li>
<li>Helps Tubbo learn about the animatronics</li>
<li>Secretly wants to get the animatronics free from the diner so they can live a happy life or pass on</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fae AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fae AU:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream is a fae who kidnaps the bench trio when they are babies, and he keeps them in his little home in the fae world because he wants them (as fae do).</p><ul>
<li>Tommy is a human boy</li>
<li>Tubbo is a nymph</li>
<li>Ranboo is a changeling</li>
</ul>
<p>Dream, being a fae, is not particularly great to the boys. Tommy is very manipulated, Tubbo is separated from Mother Nature, and Ranboo is kept powerless. The bench trio grow up in the fae world, and eventually the three have to find a way to escape before they turn 18, or Dream can keep them there forever by fae law.</p>
<p>They have adventures throughout the fae world, and it can be as spooky or not as you'd like.</p>
<p>(I also might write this after I finish another fic, but if someone else is interested then feel free!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>